Water dance equipments are sprinklers installed in a garden, a square or a lawn and provided for spraying water to a large area of plants. Since the conventional water dance equipments available in the market still have drawbacks such as having many internal components, incurring a high cost, and requiring a complicated structure, therefore the assembling of these equipments is very inconvenient. For example, the conventional sprinklers generally use gears that rotate in two different directions to drive a water spraying pipe to move reciprocally. However, such conventional sprinklers come with many components and require a high installation precision of gears, a highly difficult installation of the equipments, and a time-consuming process. Obviously, the conventional sprinklers require improvements.